five_nights_at_freddys_fanonfandomcom-20200223-history
A Tale of Two Kitties
Hello! It's me, NyanKittyKat, and here is a work in progress semi-canon story I made! Enjoy! Before this... Be sure to check out the location where this took place, Four Nights at Sky's! Chapter 1: After Hours (At the Snack Bar in Doggy's Diner) Doggie: Sky, do you ever wonder why kids like us so much? Sky: Doggy, it's obvious! My sweet personality, your playfulness, and most of all, our snacks! Doggie: Thanks, Sky! But sometimes, I wish Blackpearl, Trap, and Flopsy could get as much attention as we do... Sky: I know, but Trap and Flopsy are for toddlers, and Blackpearl...you know. Doggie: I heard a thump! Ack! Sky: That's probably just Flopsy messing around. (Doggie runs into the Toddler Corner) Doggie: Flopsy! What have you been doing! Flopsy: Some kid drawed a picture of me so I'm drawing them back! Doggie: Ohhhhhhh. (Doggie runs back) Sky: Doggy! What the heck! I saw a kid's face! Doggy: Oh no! There's a kid here after hours! Blackpearl will kill him! We have to do something! Sky: I know just what to do. (Doggie does a confused look) Chapter 2: Hiding Out Sky: Hello! What's your name? Kid: Mickey. Sky: Oh! That's a nice name! Follow me, Mickey! Follow me, Doggy! (They get to the Supply Closet) Mickey: This is scary! (cries) Doggy: It's o-okay! Look, here's some G-Gatorade! Mickey: I luv Gatorade! (slurp slurp slurp) Doggie: (whispers) Sky! This Gatorade won't keep him entertained forever! What do we do next? Sky: (whispers) I have a plan. After Mickey stops drinking... Sky: Look! Black chalk and crinkly paper! Mickey: I'm gonna draw you and Doggy! Sky: Aaaah. It feels so good being sort of famous. (cries a little) (FOOTSTEP NOISES) Sky and Doggy: WHAT THE HECK! BLACKPEARL!? Chapter 3: The Death Triangle (Blackpearl and Trap open the door) Trap: What the...is that my black crayon with no wrapper? Blackpearl: Is that...A KID?!?! Sky: NO! (Smashes into Blackpearl) Doggie and Trap: Oh no! Are you OK? Mickey: Do turtles go pee pee? Sky: (stuttering with static) Y-yes they d-d-do. Doggie: Mickey, we have to help our friend, Sky. Trap: What about Blackpearl? We can't let him die out! Doggy: Are you kidding me? He can sit there awhile. He'll kill Mickey if he wakes up! Trap: Oooooh. (Sky is waking up and Blackpearl just woke up) Sky: Hello? Doggie: I thought you were d-dead! Blackpearl: Why'd you hit me? Trap: What's going on? (Doggie rubs Sky's belly) (Blackpearl smacks Sky) (Trap sits there) Sky: Aaaaaaaaaaaah-WAIT! Where is Mickey? Chapter 4: Mickey is Missing Doggy: Blackpearl did you ki- Blackpearl: I don't, and I don't want to. Stupid programming! Sky runs Trap: Things can't get any wor- Flopsy: Hi! Can I play your game? Doggy: What the fudge?! Sky: Mick-ey! Sky: MICK-EY! Sky: MICKEY! Mickey: Why is there no urinal in the women's bathroom? Doggy: YOU WENT IN THE WOM-(sighs) Sky: Don't yell! You're scaring him! Blackpearl hesitantly picks up his paw Trap and Flopsy leaveCategory:Stories Category:Work in progress